Sands of Time
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Rated M for swearing, mentions of character death, and some mpreg. Blindshippping, Puzzleshipping, Gemshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Puppyshipping. AU! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to Sands of Time! Please forgive me if there's any inconsistencies; I've just started coming to this fandom so I don't know much. There will be Atem x Yugi, Set x Joey, Ryou x Bakura, Marik x Malik, Yami x Yugi, and Seto x Joey. There will be no Tea or Anzu bashing. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot of this story.**

 **Full Summary:** **Rated M for swearing, mentions of character death, and some mpreg. Blindshippping, Puzzleshipping, Gemshipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, and Eternityshipping. AU! When Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey accidentally send themselves back in time to ancient Egypt, things heat up with they get tangled in affairs they weren't meant to. If they find a way home, will they go or want to stay?**

* * *

"C'mon, guys, hurry!" Malik called over his shoulder as they neared the pyramid.

"Easy for you!" Joey yelled back, huffing as he tried to catch up.

Yugi let Joey catch him and ran at the same pace until they arrived at their destination.

As they looked up at its beauty, Ryou whispered, "Wow...it really is the tomb they told us about."

"Well, I'll be." Joey caught his breath and put a hand on his hip.

"Should we really go inside?" Yugi asked, a little worried. "Some traps may still be active."

"We'll be fine. Besides, I already called ahead and told the guys that if anything happens or we don't come back for a while, they should come investigate." Malik answered with an idle shrug.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going in." Joey started to look for any entrances, followed by the others as they exchanged uneasy glances.

 _Why does this give me a bad feeling...?_

* * *

"Very dark in here..."

" _Ow!_ Who stepped on me?!"

"Sorry, all me."

"Say, anyone see an exit?"

Yugi probed his way through the crowded passage, until his fingers met something solid and cold. As he traced the intricate patterns, he called over his shoulder, "Hey, guys, come check this out!"

The others stopped behind him, Joey's phone functioning as a flashlight, as the light caught the bright gold of the door.

"Even though it looks the same as everywhere else in this dark place," Joey muttered. "I'm actually curious about what's behind the door."

"What's in there?" Malik asked, his voice a little uneasy. "It can't be something important...can it?"

"I don't know." Yugi answered, giving the door a push.

...Nothing happened.

"It won't budge!" Joey pressed against it harder than Yugi had, once again recieving nothing. "Geez, heavy...!"

Ryou began to trace the wall in hopes of finding a button or a panel to open it, while Malik just watched in amusement.

As he leaned up against the wall, his hand made the wall cave in slightly, and the door opened.

Joey and Yugi let out startled yelps as they fell to the floor, while Ryou tried to hold in his laughter.

"Whoops...sorry." Malik grinned sheepishly. "Looks like I found it."

" _Ha-ha_ , very funny." Joey grumbled, trying to get off the ground.

"Whoa, check it out!" Ryou pointed inside, where there was a multitude of items - furniture, jewels, a crown... "It looks like a treasure chamber of some sort. But why keep it so poorly hidden...?"

Yugi felt his breath taken away. "Is this... _his_ resting place?"

"Can't have been that easy to find it." Malik scratched his head. "Well, we won't find out if we keep standing here. Let's investigate."

The four split up, some walking into other rooms whilst some staying in that chamber, picking up random objects, testing some other walls to find anything else that could be hiding; whether a trap or some more treasure.

Yugi had been looking through some candles when he caught glimpse of a shining object next to a giant...thing, in the centre of the room.

Curiousity pricked at him as he approached it, to which he let out a startled gasp.

"It's...!"

He was interrupted by a loud crash and Ryou's startled cry.

"Ryou, what happened?" He called out, stepping towards said male.

Ryou chuckled nervously from underneath a pile of heavy-looking jewelry. "I kinda...knocked it over. Could you help me?"

"Be more careful next time!" Yugi ran to him and helped him up. "I don't want someone getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Yugi. Don't worry." Ryou smiled and ruffled his hair, earning an annoyed huff.

"Oh, Ryou! I found something." Yugi grabbed his hand and led him to the same golden box he'd found before.

Ryou squinted, but stopped short as his eyes opened wide. "That's...that's the _puzzle box_ , isn't it?"

"Ryou, you okay?" Joey and Malik walked in, unfazed by the noise. "There was nothing in those other rooms, so we decided to come back."

"I'm fine; I just accidentally knocked over some furniture." Ryou blushed pink in embarrassment.

"Really should be more careful, Ryou." Malik shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Sh-shut up!" He cried. "Just open the box, Yugi."

The teen nodded, and as the box opened, a couple hearts dropped, some from disappointment, some from shock.

"It's..." Joey stared. "...Gold?"

"Not just any gold," Malik breathed. "It's the pieces to the Millennium Puzzle! Yugi, I thought you had this!"

"I thought I did, too! But I woke up a few mornings ago and it was gone." Yugi stared at it, trying to piece the puzzle together, so to speak. "Anyways, how'd you know just from looking at it?"

"Well, for one, you always wore that thing," Malik rolled his eyes with a grin. "and second, my father used to tell stories about many trying to find it and assemble it. Of course, either they died trying or failed and put it back."

Ryou nodded towards the pieces. "Try to solve it again, Yugi! It may not release a spirit like last time, but I'm sure something's bound to happen."

"Uh, okay." Yugi tried to shrug off the bad feeling he was getting just by looking at the pieces, sat on his knees, and picked some pieces out of the box.

The other three watched apprehensively, as Yugi slowly began to form the shape of the pyramid.

"Yugi, I'm impressed." Ryou complimented. "I've never seen anybody solve it in front of me before."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled, finally getting to the last pieces.

Just as he finished it, the floor began to shake and, after a moment, gave way beneath them, frantic screams echoing after them as they fell into the depths of the tomb.

Joey grasped Yugi's hand, eyes shut tight. "Hold onto each other, guys!"

As Yugi managed to get the puzzle around his neck once more, and grab Ryou's hand, his head hit the floor with such intensity that stars danced before his eyes, and, with his friends yelling at him, the world around him faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for all the impending puzzle puns. I swear, I didn't think of them as such when writing this! Anyways, please tell me what you thought, and I hope to see you next time!**


	2. Lost in Egypt

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Warmth.

That was the first thing the four of them felt as they stirred from their slumbers, each awakening to pain.

Yugi moaned, his head feeling as if it had been smashed open as Joey yelped upon moving his right managed to sit up, a couple of bruises evident on his skin. "Ah...what happened?"

"Is everyone okay?" Malik asked, sitting up in his bed. He had a bloodied bandage over his eye, hinting that he'd struck it against something.

"I think I twisted my ankle,

but other than a few bruises, I'm fine." Ryou managed a pained smile.

"My arm feels like someone smashed all the bones in it." Joey muttered, hissing as he touched it to his chest.

"Yugi, you okay?" Malik asked, worried. "You took the worst blow. How's your head?"

"I have a headache, but I'm fine." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to rest more.

"Well, at least we're alive!" Ryou tried to lighten their spirits. "Oh, by the way, where are we? This doesn't look like the hospital in town."

He was right; hardened clay-looking walls with silken curtains on a single window looked much, much different than the stuffy hospital back home.

"Ah, you're awake." A female voice came from behind a four stared as a woman revealed herself, eyes showing worry.

" _Who are you_?!" Joey burst out, making Ryou facepalm. "Where are we?"

"You're in Egypt, of course." She stated as if it were obvious. "My name is Anzu. Your injuries should be healed by the end of the week if you take it easy." She glanced to Yugi. "You were very lucky, little one. If you hadn't fallen onto the pharaoh, you might've died."

"Pharaoh..." Yugi repeated quietly, then it clicked. "Guys, we must've went back in time!"

"What?" Ryou looked shocked. "But how?"

"Maybe the puzzle did it." Malik offered with a shrug. "Yugi did complete it, after all. If a spirit isn't in there, something had to have happened."

The woman watched them, eyebrow raised. "Isis shall be in to heal you shortly. Once your injuries heal, you have been summoned to see the pharaoh. You all have a lot of explaining to do, starting with how you're wearing the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi gaped, then gazed down at the puzzle around his neck. "Oh, the puzzle! I forgot about it! Honestly, I don't know why I have the Millennium Puzzle, either."

Anzu's look told him she didn't buy it. "Still, you will have to go in. I only wish you luck."

With that, she left, leaving the truth about their predicament to sink in.

"What are we gonna do?" Yugi was downtrodden. "I have school in the morning! I knew I should've stayed home."

"Forget school, how do we get back to Tea and Tristan and Kaiba?" Joey asked, trying to painlessly shift his arm into a more comfortable position.

"Me and Kaiba had a da-" He paused, much to the amusement of the others and the confusion of one Yugi. "I mean, we had a... _secret meeting_. Totally business, I tell you!"

Ryou sulked in his bed. "And I wanted to have a duel with some other guys I know..."

Malik sighed. "Well, unless time in the future stopped when we got here, we're pretty much screwed."

Yugi and Joey sat, devastated, while Ryou began to silently cry.

Suddenly, Malik sat up straighter. "I know! When we get out of the infirmary, I know someone who should be able to help us."

"And who is that?" Joey asked. "In case you don't know, we aren't that familiar with this place."

"Oh, right." Malik rubbed his head. "Well, even if she can't help, we can still ask the pharaoh."

"Really? Who is she?" Yugi asked.

Malik smiled. "Mana."

* * *

"You want me to find a spell that can transport you back to your own time?" Mana asked, arms folded.

"Yeah! I mean, you _do_ study magic, don't you?" Malik asked, trying to be hopeful.

"I don't really know many teleportation spells..." She admitted with a sigh. "I know healing ones, though; but Isis has that covered."

"Great." Malik groanted. "Now how can we get home?"

"I don't know. I wish I could help, but I'm just...training." Mana smiled apologetically. "Whatever happens, though, I'll be praying for you."

"Thanks anyways, Mana." Malik looked a bit more depressed as she left. "Well, great. That plan went out the second-story window."

"Now what?" Joey glared at the blankets. "How long will we have to be stuck here until we can somehow find our way home?"

"At least she tried." Yugi gave a half-smile. "That's what counts. Maybe there's a hidden spell somewhere that she hasn't found yet?"

"I doubt it. She's really diligent in learning magic." Malik stared out the window. "If she can't, I don't know much else we can do."

* * *

After almost a week of trying to heal, Anzu came in one day with chipper spirits.

"You guys are looking better!" She exclaimed happily as she checked their almost-nonexistant bruises and cuts.

"You're damn right!" Joey flexed his healed arm. "I feel like Hercules!"

Anzu giggled at his antics. "Well, if you're ready, I'll get you in to see the pharaoh."

With that, she pulled out cream-colored robes, one for each." Just meet me outside when you're dressed," she instructed.

With that, she disappeared behind the curtain.

"So...this is really happening, isn't it?" Joey stared at his original clothing, crumpled in a heap in the corner. "I'm not just dreaming. We really did go back in time."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi sighed, fiddling with the soft materials. _Grandpa...I miss you._

* * *

"Ah, the four who fell from the sky. Are you all healing nicely?"

Yugi had never felt more intimidated by someone in his entire life, even by Yami himself. "Y-yes, sir. I apologize for crashing into you."

The pharaoh smiled, seeming to sense his unease. "Please, you needn't be so formal with me. Your apology had already been accepted."

The man beside him shot him a quick look, one that was ignored.

Joey was glancing around the room, taking in all the expensive-looking decor, when his eyes locked with familiar blue ones. His eyes widened a fraction. _Kaiba?! But...it can't be! Wasn't it just us who went back?_

While arguing with himself, he didn't notice the priest watching him, amused. _I can't help but feel as if I've met him somewhere before..._

Yugi fidgeted with his hands, not being able to meet the king's eye. He never could figure out the right words to say in situations like this.

Noticing this, Malik decided to answer for him. "Your highness, we have a problem."

"A problem? What of?" The king suddenly looked more interested.

"We..." Malik glanced towards himself and his friends. "-aren't from here. We need to get home as soon as possible before anything bad happens."

"Oh. Well, that can be arranged." He leaned to the richly-garbed man who stood beside him. "Set, please prepare a team of-"

"We don't exactly live in this...time period." Ryou interrupted suddenly, slightly regretting it when both men stared at him.

"I'm afraid I don't follow...?" The king looked confused.

Ryou breathed out. "Your highness, we...actually come from the future. We accidentally got taken back in time, and now we need to get home as soon as possible."

The pharaoh seemed to be thinking about it with a frown on his face. "Another...time, you say?"

Set, as he was called, made a noise that sounded like a snort of disapproval. "Your highness, are you going to trust a couple of disoriented teenagers? Time travel can't be possible."

"Oh, it's real, all right." Joey snapped, crossing his arms. "I have stuff to get back to, and if we can't get home, it'll spell big trouble for us."

Yugi squeezed his arm, shooting him a frown. "Joey! You can't just say that to a person of power!"

"Sorry, Yug..." Joey muttered.

Set watched them, silently enjoying the show. _Joey, he says...? Where have I heard that name before?_

"For this one time, I'll listen." The pharaoh sighed heavily, massaging his temple. "How far in the future do you say you come from?"

"We come from...2015 AD, your highness." Yugi piped up.

"2015 AD?" The king frowned. "That's farther than I'd have originally thought."

"Indeed, your highness." Malik looked down. "Please help us. We won't be a burden, I can promise you."

"..." He was quiet for a few moments, chin in hand.

Yugi held his breath. _Is he mad that we talked back or something? Does he not believe us? What's he gonna do...?!_

Finally, he heaved a sigh. "I shall call together all the magicians I can find and ask them to try and find a time-travel spell. It may take a couple of weeks, or even months, but we'll be doing all we can to return you to your own time."

The small group sighed in relief, some of the tension disappearing.

"Thank you, your highness." Malik bowed. "Is there anything we are able to help you with, to return the favor?"

"For now, you are guests." The pharaoh sat up straighter, leaning once more to the priest beside him. "Set, please prepare rooms for them. Make sure they're as comfortable as possible."

The high priest nodded. "At once, my Pharaoh." He began to walk towards the exit, beckoning to the tiny group. "Kindly follow me."

As they made their way out of the throne room, Yugi couldn't help but feel discomfort towards Malik, who was staring straight ahead with a blank face.

"Hey, Yug?"

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi turned his head to look at the troubled blonde as they walked the halls.

"When we get outta here, if we ever get outta here..." The blonde whispered, ending with a sigh, "I'm gonna tell Kaiba how I really feel about him."

Yugi smiled and touched his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll be out of here faster than you can say _It's time to duel_."

Both chuckled quietly. "I just hope you're right." The older teen muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter. I apologize if these are long.**


	3. Growing Suspicions

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! From here, things will start heating up. Please enjoy!**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews! I'm pleasantly surprised people actually read this and like it. (It _was_ kinda tailored for Wattpad, as that's the first place I published it, but still.)**

* * *

"And here is your room." The priest showed Yugi's last.

"Wow!" Yugi stared in awe at its luxury. "It's better than my room back home!" As he turned to Set, he smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Set found it hard to keep a straight face at the boy's smile. "Guests must always have the best in the pharaoh's palace."

"If all rooms are this...grand," Joey muttered. "I feel as if we're just mooching off him."

"What can we do to help you, to repay the favor?" Ryou asked, glancing at Set's face.

The high priest thought for a moment. "I haven't a clue about what his highness would want you to do. I'll bring it up the next time he has a meeting."

"Please do." Yugi walked inside, albiet hesitantly, and was unable to stop looking at everything.

Joey grinned and ruffled his hair. "Nicer than back home, eh?"

"Way nicer." Yugi mumbled, a wave of homesickness hitting him. "I miss Grandpa."

"We all miss home." Ryou patted his head. "When we get back, we'll have to celebrate."

"Oh, yes!" Malik smiled, folding his arms across his chest. "A big party, with lots of food and drinks."

"And we can invite everyone!" Joey sighed at the thought of their friends. "Tea, Tristan, heck, even Mokuba and Seto."

"It'd be nice to see Mokuba again..." Ryou trailed off.

Set left quietly, leaving them privacy. He couldn't stop puzzling over what they'd said. _Mokuba and...Seto? He sounds familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it. He thought, walking back to the throne room. And who are Tristan and Tea? And...this 'Grandpa' he speaks of?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 3000 years in the future..._

"Yugi's not answering..." Tea reluctantly hung up for the fifth time. "I'm worried about them. They said they'd be done at the tomb by now! Heck, they should've been home yesterday."

Seto frowned. "They did go to the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. They may be injured, or even recovering in the hospital. But it is weird that they won't pick up their phones..."

Tea stood up with newfound anger, grabbing her coat. "Well, I'm not gonna be a sitting duck and just wait around, I'm going to do something."

"Tea, wait!" Tristan called after her, disappearing through the doorway. Faint yelling could be heard, as well as the slam of a car door.

Seto sighed heavily, then began to dial a number. As he waited for the person to pick up, he went over the details in his head. "Hello, Mokuba? Yes...I have a problem."

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and the four got adjusted to life in the palace.

Yugi had just wrung out a washcloth, gently dabbing at a jagged cut on his leg. He winced when the stinging sensation surfaced, caused by water touching it, but it began to fade as he cleaned the wound.

Earlier, as he went around with the others, he had accidentally stumbled into a thorny bush, causing his leg to get cut up terribly.

Their guide, Heba, began to panic, but once Yugi assured him that he had it covered, he was led back to his room to rest. Joey had followed him, tired out by all the walking around the gigantic building.

He sat next to the boy, watching him bind the injury with interest. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

Yugi shrugged. "When I was younger, I was bullied a lot...not just by you and Tristan. If I ever came home injured, I tried not to worry my grandpa by treating my own wounds. Unfortunately, it didn't work for the time I had to go to the hospital for a concussion and a broken rib."

Joey winced. "Ouch. You're lucky to be alive after all this."

Yugi chuckled at his words. "Sometimes I guess I am..."

Silence fell between them as Yugi finished with the bandages he'd borrowed from Isis, and as he cleaned up, Joey asked, "Don't you think Set looks too much like Kaiba?"

Yugi paused in trying to clean what meager bloodstains he could from the cloth. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...everything about him reminds me of Seto. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it." Joey shuddered. "He even _looks_ at me like Kaiba does."

As the younger thought about it, he nodded. "Now that you mention it, he kinda does."

"So what's that about?" Joey frowned. "I feel like I'm cheating on him with some evil twin or something...although, knowing him, it'd be more like a good twin."

Yugi laughed at the thought of Set and Kaiba being twin brothers. "We did go 3000 years into the past, you know. Set must be his ancestor."

"What?" Joey stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, then looked down. "I guess that kinda makes sense."

"So if Set is Kaiba's ancestor, that makes the pharaoh..." Yugi trailed off.

"Could he be yours?" Joey asked quietly.

"Well, I mean, it's not impossible, but..." Yugi shook his head. "No. Even though we look almost the same, he can't be."

"Still, what if he is?"

Yugi felt dazed when he thought about it. "I...I don't know."

Joey shrugged. "Of course, in our time he's dead, but you never know. He could've had kids or something."

"No." Yugi scrubbed the cloth with newfound vigor. "He died young. There's no way he and I are related."

* * *

The pharaoh held his chin in his hand. For some reason, he couldn't shake the thought of the teen with the tri-colored hair.

 _Who is he, really, and why does he look like me?_ He thought, staring straight ahead with a slight frown. _Not to mention, he, too, has the Millennium Puzzle._

Set noticed his puzzlement and went to step down. "You want me to bring the young one, don't you?"

"H-huh?" He blinked, looking at Set with confusion.

Set tried to hide a smile. "We both know you've been thinking about him. Would you like me to call him here so you two can talk?"

The pharaoh was about to protest, but he relented. He did have a lot of questions. "Alright; please bring him."

Set nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"You called me, your highness?" Yugi stood beside Set in front of the throne, feeling quite nervous.

"Ah, yes. I called you here because I have a few questions." He paused. "I believe you have questions too?"

Yugi felt a spark of surprise, but concealed it with a nod. "I admit, I do."

The king signalled Set to leave them, whom obeyed. As soon as the door had shut, the king beckoned him forward. "There's no need to stand so far away. I wish to look at you up close, if I may be so bold."

Yugi hesitantly obeyed, taking a few steps forward so that he was only a foot away from two looked at each other, amethyst against ruby. Yugi swallowed, nervousness pelting king seemed unfazed, and instead stood up.

Yugi felt a twinge of panic as he stepped even closer, but relaxed once he merely held the Puzzle in his hands.

"We have the same Puzzle...?" He muttered in surprise. "How? _Who_ , exactly, are you?"

Yugi looked away. "I'm Yugi Muto. I was the one who solved the puzzle, and then somehow we were transported to the past."

"Muto..." The king repeated quietly. "Tell me, Yugi, how do you know of this Puzzle?"

"My friends and I were exploring a tomb in Egypt," He began. He didn't want to mention that it was most likely his tomb. "and we found this in a golden box in the treasure room. A couple of days earlier, it had actually gone missing."

"You...had it before?"

"Yes. I've always kept it." Yugi subconsciously traced the puzzle with his fingers. "It has a lot of...emotional value to me."

"Value, you say?" The king sat back down, his expression one of intrigue. "Please, I'd like to know how you got it."

And so, Yugi sat down on the steps and proceeded to tell the somewhat painful story he'd kept to himself all those years...how he got the puzzle, his adventures as a duelist, and eventually, where he'd gotten to now.

* * *

Joey sighed, flopping down on his bed. "What I'd give to be home right now...heck, I'd even argue with Kaiba."

Ryou looked up from his card game with Malik. "What else can we do but wait? I hate this too, but there's nothing we can do."

Just as Ryou put down the last card, Malik groaned. "Damn, I lost again!"

"It's okay, Malik. We can keep practicing, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Malik stood up and stretched. "Even you're tired of it; admit it."

Ryou shook his head, but as he caught sight of something outside, he gasped. "Guys, look!"

As they crowded the window, they saw a sight that shocked them...

Marik was leading Bakura to the palace in chains.

* * *

 **A/N: The plot thickens! (And by Marik and Bakura, I mean their dark sides.) Why are Marik and Bakura there? Why, exactly, do the king and Yugi look alike? Well, actually, I do know. But still! Why did the puzzle go missing? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? I don't know. Please stay tuned for more!**


	4. Homebound?

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Malik, _why in Ra's name_ didn't you tell us Marik and Bakura were here?!" Ryou cried.

"I didn't know!" Malik defended himself, staring at his counterpart with surprise. "I thought it was just us; apparently, Marik and Bakura live in this time, too."

"So...that spell you mentioned earlier..." Joey glanced to him.

"I think there's a chance Marik and I could cast it together." He finished, stepping away from the window.

* * *

By the end of his story, Yugi was emotionally exhausted. Reliving the moments when his other half had gone...it had nearly driven him to tears. But, as he was in the presence of a king, he tried to keep it in.

The king looked upset by the end of the story. "You...really have been through a lot, haven't you?"

Yugi looked surprised as the king lay a hand on his shoulder. "You're very brave." He got a dazzling smile, one that made him get a bit dizzy. "I know had _I_ been in those situations, I might've tried to run more than once. You were lucky to have your other half."

"Yeah...I guess I was." Yugi looked away, sadness knawing at his heart as he thought of Yami. The king noticed his eyes were filling with tears.

"Are...you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Yugi tried to smile as he wiped the tears away. "Sorry; it happens sometimes when I tell that story."

The king looked unconvinced.

Yugi stood up, dusting himself off. "Do you have anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Crimson eyes narrowed in waited patiently for his answer.

"Why do we look alike?" The king asked quietly. "Our hair looks the same, our eyes look the same...why do you look like me?"

Yugi sighed. "That I don't know. I was a little surprised in the beginning when I met Yami, too."

The king gazed at him for the longest time with an unreadable was about to ask about anything else, when all of a sudden his lips were met by soft ones, a hand resting gently in his hair.

His eyes went wide, brain unable to process what was happening. After a few seconds, the king seemed to realize what he'd done, breaking away with a red blush.

He cleared his throat, brows knitted together. "I apologize. That was very out of line for me."

Yugi just stood there, still shellshocked. "It's...alright."

"If you don't have any questions for me, you're free to go if you wish." Once again, his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

Yugi sensed that he wished to be alone, so he nodded. "Alright. Uh...nice talk. I'll see you later?"

"Yes."

Yugi excused himself before he could say anything more, heart pounding a hundred miles an hour as he leaned against the wall outside the throne room.

He panted for air, hand over his heart. _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart racing like this...?_

* * *

"Oi, Marik!" He turned around upon hearing his name, and grinned when he saw Malik.

"What's up, Malik?"

"Nothing." Malik bumped fists with him and gestured to the others. "This is Ryou and Joey. Yugi...I don't know where he went, but he's here somewhere."

"Alright, so what'cha need? I know you didn't just interrupt me for small talk." Marik grew serious as he held the chain in his hand higher for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, calm down. See, we kinda explored a tomb, solved the Millennium Puzzle, and ended up here. Can you help us try to find a time travel spell so we can get home?" He asked, leaning against a pillar.

"Hmm...time travel?" Marik hummed in thought. "I don't know of any spells like that, but if I hear something, I'll notify you."

"Thanks."

Ryou stood there, fiddling with his shirt, when he caught Bakura's eye.

"Hello." Bakura flashed a charming smile.

Ryou flushed pink. "H-hello."

"Okay, enough flirting, Kura." Marik growled at the thief. "I'm taking you to the king."

"I'm not that scared of ol' Pharaoh." He snorted. "I've gotten away before."

"This time you won't."

With that, he dragged Bakura to the entrance, much to the amusement of Malik.

* * *

Yugi stood at the washbasin, splashing some cold water on his face to rid it of the burning blush it held. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the kiss out of his mind.

 _This is wrong!_ He thought, frowning at his reflection. _He's basically Yami! Besides, he's over 3000 years old._

He sighed heavily, walking into the bedroom. Just as he sat down on his bed, Joey rushed through the doorway.

"Yug! Yug, we've got some awesome news!" He panted.

"What is it?" He sat up.

"Malik met up with Marik, and they're gonna try to get a spell that'll take us back to our own time! Isn't that awesome?!" The hyperactive blonde grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Joey...can't breathe!" Yugi gasped.

"Ah, sorry." Joey set him down again, an apologetic smile on his face. "But this is so awesome! We may finally be able to go home!"

"Yeah, awesome." Yugi smiled without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Joey frowned at his friend's behavior, sitting on the bed beside him. "Whose butt do I have to kick?"

"No, no, Joey, nobody needs beating up." Yugi tried to calm him with a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't let you, even if somebody deserved it."

"Well, fine. But seriously, I know that look. What's wrong?" Joey gazed at him, his big brown eyes serious for once.

Yugi sighed. "I..."

Joey leaned in closer. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm starting to like someone I shouldn't." He mumbled, looking down at his lap.

Joey blinked. "Really? Is that all? That's not bad. Who d'you like?"

Yugi braced himself for one angry Joey. "...the king."

* * *

Ryou and Malik were talking on the other side of the palace when, all of a sudden, an enraged _"WHAT?!"_ broke their conversation.

"Is that... _Joey_?" Ryou rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah...he sounds really mad." Malik shivered. "I pity whoever got him that pissed."

* * *

" _MUTO YUGI, I AM GOING TO_ _ **WHOOP**_ _HIS ASS!_ " Joey yelled, struggling against the younger's grip.

"No!" Yugi cried, locking his arms together. "Joey, you can't!"

"Hell yes, I can!" Joey's face was red with anger. "That...that..."

"What's going on?" Malik cautiously cracked the door open.

"The king has the hots for Yugi, that's what!" Joey glared daggars at the door. "I am gonna kick his Egyptian ass so hard, _he'll_ be the one going 3000 years in the future!"

"No, I don't know if he does!" Yugi squeaked as Joey tried to break loose. "I only said I _thought_ I was starting to like him!"

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Malik shut the door swiftly.

" _Noooo_! Malik, don't leave me here!"

* * *

The high priest rose an eyebrow. "So...what happened?"

Yugi fidgeted with his outfit's collar. "Joey got mad because of..." He hesitated. "Something _personal_."

Joey sat, sulking in the chair, arms folded across his chest.

"So the puppy needs anger management?" Set calmly patted his head, fueling his anger.

"I am not a damn puppy! I swear, you're too much like Kaiba!" Joey yelled at him, smacking his hand away.

Yugi rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Malik groaned with boredom, setting yet another scroll on the desk. "Nothing! Hasn't anybody tried to time travel yet?"

Marik glanced at him. "No. Otherwise they'd cause a lot of havoc in your world."

"Well, I guess that's kinda true..."

Ryou watched the two with interest. Bakura was tied up in the chair next to him, forced to watch them search.

"So..." Ryou turned to face the thief. "You guys accidentally set off something that made you go back in time 3000 years?"

"Yep." Ryou looked away with a slight blush. There was no denying he was handsome.

Bakura noticed it and smirked cockily. "You like what I look like?"

Ryou covered his mouth with a hand. "Shut up..." He mumbled.

Bakura laughed loudly. "Oh, that's rich."

Marik and Malik both glared at him. "Shut up! We're trying to find something!" They yelled in unison.

As he sulked in the chair because of being yelled at, Ryou giggled.

 _Who knew being stranded in another time with your counterpart could be so fun?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends the third chapter! Will Joey ever get to kick the king's butt? I doubt it. Will Yugi admit his feelings? Probably not! And what happened to Yami that made Yugi so down? Please stay tuned!**


	5. Conflicting Feelings

**A/N: So they found Marik and Bakura! What shall happen in this chapter? Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You shouldn't get yourself so worked up."

Joey huffed. "Yeah, like you're one to talk."

Set glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Joey crossed his arms. "I'm just lookin' out for Yugi, that's all."

"And I said I don't think he likes me." Yugi rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I only said I kinda liked him."

"Well somebody has to keep an eye out for you!" Joey frowned at the smaller boy. "If Tristan and Tea aren't here to help, then I'll do it."

Yugi patted his shoulder. "I know you still feel bad for bullying me when we were younger, but I told you, I can handle this."

"I still feel bad because I shouldn't have!" Joey shot back. "I regret it! I just wanna make sure nobody hurts you like I did!"

"You've got Kaiba now!" Yugi cried desperately. "Tristan and Tea can do it! You don't have to look out for me 24/7, you know. You've got a love life."

"I don't even think I love him anymore!" Joey's voice cracked as he felt tears rise. "After the fight we had before we left, I doubt he does either."

Set watched them argue, guilt twinging his heart. _It sounds like this Kaiba person hurt him...but why do I care?_

Yugi yawned. "All I'm saying is that I'll be fine. For now, we need to focus on getting home before anything bad happens."

Joey wiped his tears away. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Sorry for bein' so overprotective...I'm just trying to look out for you like I should've years ago."

"It's okay, Joey." Yugi hugged him with a smile.

Set cleared his throat. "It seems you have this under control. I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait!"

He paused as Yugi neared him. "Do you think the king would let us talk to Marik and Bakura? I have things to ask."

Set thought for a moment. "I think so...given the thief be under heavy survellience."

"Oh please." Joey snorted. "If he tries anything I'll kick his a-"

" _Joey_!" Yugi crossed his arms. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry..." The blonde muttered.

Set chuckled. "Sounds like you have the puppy on a tight leash."

"I am not a dog!" Joey yelled.

Yugi shook his head. "I think we would have it covered...just so long as there are guards posted outside."

Set nodded. "I'll ask him about it."

"Thank you!" Yugi bounded back over to Joey. "Wanna duel?"

Joey smirked at him. "You know me too well! This time, you're goin' down."

Set laughed quietly at their antics and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Whew." Malik wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We've gone through every scroll in the library...and still no time travel spells!"

"Well, at least the only thing we got that was close is a time-stop spell." Marik shrugged. "But even that's useless."

Ryou shook his head. "What can we do, then? Can you try to create a spell like that?"

"Uh...well, it's difficult." Malik wouldn't meet his eyes. "Besides, we-"

"Oh come on, Malik." Marik snorted and put an arm around his shoulders. "You can do this! After all, you have been coming and going between-"

"Marik, shut up! They don't know!" Malik hissed, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't know what?" All four looked towards the open door, seeing Yugi and Joey walk in with the king.

"Uh...that we haven't found anything!" Malik laughed nervously.

Joey rose an eyebrow. "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!" Malik defended.

Marik forcefully removed his hand from his mouth. "Malik, I think they should know. This mess has been prolonged for far too long."

"We should know what?" Yugi asked.

Malik sighed heavily. "Well, now that Marik's partially spilt the beans, I guess I should come clean."

Joey crossed his arms. "We're waiting."

"I...I have been time-travelling between here and present-time for about a few months."

"What?" Ryou stared at him in shock. "How do you get back?"

Malik glanced towards Yugi. "I used Yugi's puzzle."

"So that's why it always went missing before!" Yugi cradled it protectively with a frown.

The king frowned. "So...you've been coming and going for about a few months, correct?"

"Yes." Malik rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry I kept it as a secret for so long...I just wanted to see if there was another way first."

"Well now that we know how to return, how do we get back?" Ryou asked.

"It's kinda complicated." Marik answered, leaning against the table. "To get back, you have to break apart the puzzle and solve it all over again. But we need some of the other Millennium items to do it."

"Oh, no." Bakura glared. "You are not getting the ring. No way."

"We have to use it just to get home, Bakura." Ryou looked at him with puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

Bakura's hard gaze softened somewhat. "I still can't; not even when you look like that."

"How many are needed for the spell?" Yugi tried to ignore the two.

"We need the rod, the necklace, the ring, the key, the scale, the eye, and of course, the puzzle itself." Marik ticked off each one on his fingers.

"The puzzle, necklace, ring, scale, and rod are easy." Malik said. "The key and eye, though..."

"Where's Aknadin?" Bakura asked.

"He...um..." Marik scratched his head with a nervous laugh. "I don't know."

"You _what_?" All five yelled.

"I don't know where he is!" Marik protested. "It's been a while since Malik last had to go home."

"I haven't been here for at least a month, and I kept forgetting to write down the details." Malik sighed.

"So we have no way to get home until we do that?" Joey angrily asked. "Just great!"

"Hey, at least he actually found a way!" Yugi reasoned.

The king stroked his chin. "I think I know where Aknadin is."

"Where is he?" Ryou asked.

"He should be training Set, as usual."

"Training Set for what?"

"To be high priest, of course." The king said casually. "Once he became holder of the rod, he'd went through training to become priest and my successor."

"Wow. So he doesn't hold any grudge against you for being king?" Joey muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"So we have the puzzle, ring, scale, ring, and necklace..." Malik mumbled to himself as he wrote down how to preform the spell. "We can get the eye and key from..."

"How, exactly, do we use the eye?" Yugi asked.

Marik looked up. "We ask him to do a ritual that will break apart the puzzle. Then the transportation spell goes into the pieces, and all you have to do is solve it to go back. Easy peasy."

"How long will it take?" Isis asked.

"Yugi's a pro at this!" Ryou smiled in his direction. "It should be solved in no time at all."

Yugi blushed pink. "I'm not that good...I just have to think about where each piece should go."

"Well, in that case, it should be done soon."

As Yugi smiled at his friends, relieved they may be able to get home after all, he caught the king frowning out the window.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" He asked.

He jumped, then stared at Yugi. "H-huh? Oh. Right. I apologize; you startled me."

Yugi giggled softly. "It's okay."

"I just..." He sighed. "I can't speak of it here. Please meet me later for a private talk."

"Okay." Yugi blinked, oblivious to his feelings.

Joey came up from behind and grabbed him, ruffling his hair. "Ain't it great? We can go home soon!"

"H-hey, Joey!" Yugi protested. "You're messing up my hair!"

"Never thought you were one of the ones who worry of that sort of thing." Ryou laughed.

Yugi blushed. "I just don't like it looking like I was caught in a windstorm."

"It'll be fine either way!" Joey shrugged with a grin.

Yugi pouted as he laughed.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he walked down the hall towards the throne room. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

Joey shifted uncomfortably as he walked with Set. "Why do I feel like something big is gonna happen soon?"

"Something big is going to happen." Set replied. "You get to go home soon."

"Yeah, but the king..." Joey shook his head. "I still think he's gonna hurt him in some way."

"He wouldn't dare." Set smiled faintly. "He may know you have plans to attack if he does."

"He'd better!" Joey grumbled, crossing his arms. "If he hurts Yug, I'll-!"

"Have the guards after you."

"So what? I can't let him get hurt again." Joey glared in front of himself. "After... _he_ left, he's not been the same."

"He?"

"Yami." Joey spoke the name with distaste. "Yugi really liked him, and what does he do? He left us."

"Why'd he leave, then?" Set asked with interest.

"I don't know everything, since Yugi wouldn't tell me, but from what I think happened," Joey mumbled the next part. "He didn't...he went his own way."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Joey yelled, fists clenched. "He hurt more than just Yug that day. He hurt _us_."

"Damn driver...He just let himself get hit!" Joey's voice cracked. "He pushed Yug out of the way, and...!"

Set wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort. "Hey, it's alright."

"No, it's not." Joey felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Yugi never forgave himself. He didn't hang out with us, he didn't go to lunch with us, he just stayed in the game shop."

Set could say nothing, just rubbing his back.

"We buried him Egyptian-style in the Unnamed Pharaoh's tomb," Joey continued, shoulders shaking. "and it's all my fault we're here. If I hadn't wanted to explore the pyramid, we wouldn't be in this predicament...!"

"I couldn't protect him when he died..." Joey let himself get pulled into a warm embrace. "I just _let_ him fall..."

Set rested his chin on the blonde's head, letting him sob into his shoulder. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Joey looked up, teary, surprised.

"I shouldn't have angered you." Set wiped away a stray tear in his eye. "After you said you had a fight with 'Kaiba'."

"Oh, don't worry about Kaiba." Joey frowned. "He's just a jerk..."

"What was the fight about?" Set asked, hugging him to his chest.

"We...he just started yelling at me." Joey let another sob wrack his body. "It was the one-year anniversary of Yami's death, and when I wanted to go see him, he just flipped."

"He said I shouldn't be so stupid, bringing Yugi to his resting place, digging up old bad memories." He let out a shuddery sigh, resting his head on the taller male's chest. "I told him...I told him it was just for the day, that we were coming straight back, but he stormed out."

Set felt anger in his heart for this 'Kaiba'. _I feel like I should protect him...that I should be the one to comfort him._

Joey and Set stayed this way for a few minutes, the shorter boy beginning to fall asleep.

"Joey?"

The blonde was fast asleep, his eyes closed, red and puffy, and his cheeks tear-stained.

Set sighed, picking him up. As he walked all the way to his room, servants stared, curious and surprised, to see the priest carrying Joey.

As he tucked him in his bed, he gazed, sad, at his sleeping face.

"Joey...I promise I won't mess up. Not like him."

* * *

"Yugi, I have a question." The king spoke, the empty room punctuating his words.

"What is it, your highness?" Yugi sat down in the steps, gazing up at the troubled male.

"Why do I feel this way...?" He sighed, hand over his heart. "I can't stop thinking of you."

"What do you think you feel?" Yugi asked, almost scared of the answer.

As his eyes locked with the king's, he felt his heart skip a beat as he whispered...

"Love."

* * *

Ryou sat beside his counterpart, playing with his fingers.

Bakura merely sat there, staring out the window, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Ne, Ryou,"

"Yes?" Ryou looked up to find himself only an inch away from Bakura, causing him to blush red. "B-Baku-"

"I think," the scarred man smirked, grabbing his chin. "that you feel the same way I do."

Ryou was about to ask just what that feeling was, when he felt rough lips on his.

* * *

Malik sighed heavily, collapsing in the chair. "That's about all of them."

"Yep." Marik glanced at the relics. "Now all we need is the eye, the puzzle, and the ring. Hopefully Bakura will let us borrow it for now."

"I doubt he'll let it go, even for this." Malik responded, holding the rod in his hands.

Marik smiled softly at the sight. "Hey, Malik?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I...I have a confession to make."

"What did you do?" Malik groaned, tearing his eyes away from the rod to look at his nervous counterpart.

"I didn't do anything!" Marik sweatdropped. "I just have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot." Malik turned his full attention to him, setting the rod aside.

"I..." Marik suddenly enveloped him in a desperate hug. "I think I love you."

Malik, surprised by the sudden affection, could only stare at his face.

Marik felt his heart sink. "It's okay if you don't like me, but I just thought I'd put that out there-"

Malik suddenly attacked his lips, pulling at his collar to bring him closer. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

* * *

Yugi felt his breath leave him as the king held his chin, tipping it upward so their eyes met.

"I don't know why. I just suddenly want to hold you, kiss you," he said softly. "I want you to rule beside me."

Yugi's eyes widened as his face came closer. "B-but, your highness, I'm just a-"

"Please," he breathed. "call me Atem."

With that, he lost control.

* * *

Joey felt himself enveloped by warmth as he came to, vision bleary as he blinked, trying to wake up from his sleep.

He felt arms around him as he turned, surprised, to see Set laying next to him.

The priest's eyes were closed, soft breaths coming from his lips as he held the blonde to his chest.

Joey felt mild panic, but when he saw they were still clothed he relaxed, opting to instead close his eyes once more.

* * *

 **A/N: So Yami's been dead! What will happen next? Shall their emotional problems ever get resolved? Will they find some way to soften the hurt of going home? Find out next time!**


	6. Home

**A/N: Here it is: The final chapter! I thank everyone who read and reviewed, and maybe, just maybe, I'll have the next chapter of Rose-Touched Heart up in a few days.**

* * *

"So...you really, you know...?"

"Yep." Ryou couldn't meet his eyes, Yugi fidgeted with his clothes collar, and Marik just casually leaned on the wall, arm wrapped around Malik.

Joey shook his head with a frown. "I thought you didn't-"

"It came without warning!" Yugi interrupted, making Marik snicker.

"Oh, grow up." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you know you were thinking it." He smirked. "That's what she said."

"We know what she said, but seriously, could you make this any harder?" Joey rubbed his forehead, glaring at the blonde as he snickered again. "Marik!"

"Can't help that you say some pretty suggestive things." Marik shrugged, smiling. Malik smacked his arm, blushing red. "Shut up, please!"

"Can we get on with the spell now?" Yugi asked quietly. "If we're gonna do this, we might as well do it now."

"Alright, alright. Let's see...we have all the relics, and the puzzle..." Malik muttered, grabbing the rod. "Now all we need is Aknadin."

"Right here." Everybody's heads turned towards the king, walking towards them with Aknadin in tow.

The older man smiled grimly as he saw the relics. "I see you want to go home."

"Ya think?" Joey asked sarcastically, making Yugi shoot him a glare.

"Alright." He laughed, the eye flashing. "I'll see if I still remember how to cast it."

* * *

The air seemed electrified as he continued to murmur the words, eyes glowing as a ball of energy gathered in the air, hovering above his hands.

Everyone stared as the ball shot itself into the puzzle, which promptly began to crack, the pieces falling to the ground as the symbol glowed.

Aknadin wiped the sweat from his brow. "There you go. When you complete the puzzle, you'll be taken forward in time 3000 years."

"Thanks again, Aknadin." Malik smiled at the elder, who nodded.

"No problem."

"Now Yugi just has to solve it, and we'll be home!" Ryou cheered.

Yugi smiled a grim smile. "Yay, can't wait."

Joey frowned. "What's wrong, Yug?"

Yugi shook his head, voice cracking, "I'm fine, Joey. Let's just...take this inside."

Each shared a concerned look as he gathered up the pieces, walking inside.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, guys."

"Whaddya mean?" Joey stared at him with an angered look. "We've come so far, and now you wanna quit?"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry!"

"Why don't you want to complete the puzzle again?" Ryou was at his side, hand placed on his shoulder in comfort.

"I can't just leave the king like this!" The smaller teen cried. "Yesterday...he said he loved me."

"Well, how can we just..." Joey was cut off by Malik, who stepped in.

"I think I have an idea." He seemed to be in thought, staring at Yugi. "One of the spells we came across when searching for the time-travel spell was one for doubling yourself."

"And that is?" Ryou seemed interested. "I don't...really wanna leave Bakura like this either..."

Malik brought out a scroll from behind his back. "This says that when used, you can split some of yourself into a dual copy, although this copy won't have any of your memories aside from a select few. One of which is romantic or friendly feelings."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. "You mean...I could make a copy of myself to stay with Atem?"

"Yep." Marik stepped inside, eyes searching the boy. "How do you know his name?"

"Oh, please." Joey rolled his eyes. "Everybody could've heard it last night."

"J-Joey, please!" Yugi blushed deep red. "He said to call him by that name."

"Well, whatever. Once this copy is made, though, you don't share all of the memories that were passed onto that person. That means that although your copy would remember his feelings, they wouldn't remember much else."

"Well..." Yugi seemed a bit reluctant. "If it would make him happy...I suppose I could."

"Yugi..." Ryou frowned. "What about...?"

"What?" He asked.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Eyes were cast down to the floor. "Admittedly, yes."

"What are you talking about?" Marik demanded, crossing his arms.

"Yami and Yugi..." Joey glared at the floor. "Yami's dead."

"Yami's dead?" Marik echoed, icredulous. "Wow. Didn't expect that plot twist."

"Yeah, well, go ahead and start solving it." Joey set the pieces on the table in front of him. "If you want, you can go slow."

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Set asked Joey, the latter leaning on the edge of the balcony.

"Yeah. While I'm excited to go home, I can't help but feel sad that we're leaving this place." The wind blew gently through his hair, his eyes focused on the garden below.

Set smiled at him, putting his hand on his. "I'm gonna miss you."

Joey looked at him in surprise. "Didn't think I'd hear _you_ say that."

The high priest shuffled closer to him, resting his chin on the blonde's head. "I would, even if..."

"Even if?" The blonde snuggled into his chest.

"Even if you didn't like me back."

Joey's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, are you saying you-"

"I have fallen in love with you." Set pulled away, almost as if he were afraid of rejection.

Joey felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's the truth." Set shrugged, watching the birds on the horizon.

"Thanks for making it harder for me to go," Joey said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it."

Set smirked lazily. "You're welcome."

Joey sighed. "I guess I'd...I'd miss you too."

* * *

Yugi sniffled as Ryou patted his back, the latter's counterpart standing there, arms crossed.

"I'll miss you," Ryou tried to smile.

Bakura nodded stiffly. "Me too."

"I wish there was some way I could stay," The whitenette murmured.

"You heard Marik. There's always the dual spell."

"But I mean _me_." Ryou smiled sadly at him. "It wouldn't be the same with a copy, would it?"

Bakura stayed silent.

Finally, Yugi sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah, I guess." Bakura tore his eyes from the wall to gaze at his counterpart.

"We have to, Yugi." Ryou let him cling to him, patting his head. "You wanna see Tea and Tristan, especially your grandfather, again, right?"

"Of course!" Yugi closed his eyes. "But it wouldn't be here."

"I've already said my goodbyes." Joey walked in, Set in tow.

"Now we're just waiting for Marik and Malik." Bakura spoke softly, walking over to where Ryou stood.

Ryou found himself embraced tightly, as Bakura gritted his teeth.

"I'll miss you...other half." He whispered, letting a stray tear slip down his face.

Ryou nodded, reaching up to touch his face with one hand. "I'll miss you too."

Joey felt Set put a hand on his shoulder, looking up to a grim look.

Yugi left the whitenette's comforting embrace, smiling sadly at them.

Marik walked into the throne room, followed by Malik and Atem, holding the pieces to the puzzle.

"The time's come, Yugi." Malik said softly, putting a hand on his counterpart's shoulder with a nod.

Atem said nothing, only staring at the wall.

"Before you go, I just wanted to say..." Marik smiled, gesturing to the open doors. "We found a spell to help soften the blow. Say hello to Heba."

Yugi looked up, surprised, as a boy who looked exactly like him walked inside, his wide amethyst eyes watching everything in sight.

"Hi, Yugi." The boy smiled brightly, walking over to Atem. "Don't worry; I'll stay in your place."

Yugi felt a lump in his throat as he watched Atem's arm wrap around the boy. "Please..." He ran to him. As he wrapped his arms around Heba, he whispered, "Make him happy."

"While we were at it, we managed to make copies of Joey and Ryou!" Marik nodded to two boys who walked in, looking identical to the two shocked teens.

"Hey, my name's Jou." The blonde nodded to Joey, flashing a small smile.

"Hello..." Ryou's look-alike murmured shyly, fidgeting. "I'm Ryou."

Bakura hugged Ryou first, then the dual. "It won't be the same as you," he admitted with a heaving sigh. "but I'll have to make the most of it."

"Just remember, when you come back," Malik warned. "whatever happened to them will happen to you. Just saying, in case you ever wanna come back."

"Maybe I'll make time for when Kaiba and I fight," Joey joked.

Set watched, Jou shaking hands with Joey.

"Stay safe, double." Jou gave him a side hug.

"Keep Set happy." Joey nodded to the priest with a smile.

Yugi hesitantly hugged Atem. "Please...don't hurt Heba. Otherwise Jou will have a lot of things to say."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Atem smiled softly down to the look-alike, who snuggled into his chest.

Yugi walked back over to the puzzle pieces, and with a sigh, continued to solve it.

* * *

"This is it...the last piece." Yugi tried to fight back tears as he held up the piece with the eye symbol. As he inserted it, the puzzle glowed and all of a sudden, they were engulfed with a white light.

"Goodbye!"

As they disappeared, Yugi swore he saw the faint figure of a boy behind Marik, smiling.

* * *

 _"Yugi...Yugi!"_

Yugi groaned as he sat up, suddenly embraced by warm arms. "Tea...?"

Tea cried out, cradling his head in her arms. "You're finally back!"

Tristan and his grandfather stood behind her, tears glistening in their eyes.

"Seems like everybody's okay." Kaiba reported, standing up with Joey.

Ryou rushed to the boy, helping Tea pull him to his feet.

"You gonna keep the puzzle?" He asked Malik.

Malik smiled. "Nah, I think you should keep it. Just tell me if you ever wanna go back."

"Thanks, again." Joey leaned against Kaiba, feeling dizzy from the warp.

"No problem. If you want me to check up on them from time to time, I can."

"Really?" Yugi felt happiness surging through his heart.

"Of course." Malik smirked. "As long as I still know the spell needed."

"Thank you!" Yugi ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Now you have some explaining to do, guys." Tristan put hands on his hips. "For starters, where'd you go?"

The group of four exchanged looks. "You wouldn't believe us, would you?" Joey asked.

"Any accusation can be accepted at this point," Tea said quickly. "You'll have to tell us in the car."

* * *

"Ahh, home!" Joey exclaimed, flopping down on the couch in Kaiba's living room.

"I'm so happy to see grass I might cry." Ryou couldn't stop staring at the green blades that adorned the ground outside.

Kaiba looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'll go get something to eat for you guys. Joey, could you come with me?"

Joey's eyebrow rose. "Okay?" He never calls me by my name...he must have something important to say.

As they left, Yugi looked at Tea and Tristan. "I'm happy to see you guys again."

"You should be!" Tea scolded. "We thought we lost you!"

"Sorry!" Malik scratched his head sheepishly. "We accidentally activated a time warp that put us 3000 years in the past."

"What?" Grandpa looked uncertain. "You really went back in time? How is that possible?"

"Ehehe...I accidentally left a spell on it the last time I used it."

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Alright, now that that's done, I should go back home. But first..." Malik looked at the puzzle. "I should break it apart again before I leave."_

 _With that, he mumbled a few words, the puzzle beginning to glow. As it split apart, Malik put the remains in the golden box, unaware of the spell he'd just put on it in addition._

* * *

\- Flashback Over -

"You mean you left the spell activated." Tea sounded unamused. "Wow. Classy."

"Excuse me for not knowing!" Malik crossed his arms with a pout. "I didn't know that meant that when you complete it again, you go back!"

"Joey..." Kaiba glanced to the blonde with a serious gaze.

"Yeah, Kaiba?" Joey answered, not taking his eyes off the drinks he held in his hands.

Without warning, Kaiba took the drinks out of his hands, placed them on the counter, and kissed him.

Joey's eyes opened wide as the brunette wrapped his arms around him, hesitantly kissing back as a tongue was pushed into his mouth.

After a full minute, Kaiba broke the kiss and said between pants, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

"Huh?" Joey rose an eyebrow. "Before what?"

"You know, the fight we had." Kaiba ran his fingers through Joey's hair. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I just...didn't want to dig up painful memories for Yugi."

Joey smiled, leaning into his embrace with a soft sigh. "It's okay. I forgive you, ya jerk."

* * *

Yugi sat down on the guest bed, memories flashing through his mind as he closed his eyes.

"I still can't believe we went back in time..." He murmured to himself.

 _"I can."_

Yugi snapped his eyes open and stared as a familiar teen, similar to himself, walked into the room. He smiled at the surprised boy. "What, don't you remember me?"

Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the unforgettable face. "Wha...it can't be...you...the car accident...you died!"

A warm hand ruffled his hair, ensuring him he was real.

"I'm not dead, Aibou." A deeper voice whispered. "I'm very much alive."

Yugi cried out and embraced the teen, tears streaming down his face. "Yami, I can't believe you're alive!"

Yami sighed in content, resting his chin on the boy's head. "Believe it. I'm back."

"Please, don't leave me like that again." Yugi pulled him down, staring into familiar ruby eyes. "I...I never want you to die like that again..."

Yami hugged him, breathing in his scent. "Don't worry; I'm staying right here for a long time."

"Do you like your surprise, Yugi?" Malik stepped in, a broad smile on his face. "It was something Marik helped me with."

"How'd you bring him back?" Yugi asked, looking up at the older male with awe.

"Well...remember our visit to the library?" Malik asked. "We found much more than just that cloning spell."

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Can't we bring him back, Marik?" Malik whispered pleadingly. "I hate seeing him like this."_

 _Marik frowned, stroking his chin. "I think there was a spell in the library for bringing someone back to life," he admitted quietly to his counterpart. "but it's complicated."_

 _"Tell me." Malik seemed insistent enough, so Marik brought a hand to his ear to ensure this conversation wouldn't be heard, and told him everything._

 _"I found a spell that can bring somebody back to life, and the good news is that one person can do it." Marik whispered in his ear. "All you need is that person's body and a Millennium item."_

 _Malik's eyes widened. "So I can bring him back for Yugi?"_

 _Marik nodded._

 _Malik glomped his other half, a silly grin on his face. "Thanks so much, Marik! I'll definitely come back to see you soon."_

 _Marik laughed, patting his back. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do for you."_

* * *

\- Flashback Over -

"So I grabbed his body and the Puzzle before we left, and here he is!" Malik finished.

Yugi stood up, crossing the room with arms wide. "I can't thank you enough..."

"Like I said, it's no problem." Malik shrugged, letting Yugi hug him. "But I think I'll give you guys privacy for now; you have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

 _Four Months Later..._

"Oi, Yugi!" Malik shouted as he walked into the game shop. "I have news!"

"What is it, Malik?" The boy asked, walking out of the next room, Yami and Joey in tow.

"Wow, you've sure grown in four months!" Malik snickered as Yugi subconsciously put a hand on his enlarged stomach.

"Shut up!" He went red. "Anyways, what's the news?"

Ryou came up from behind him, smiling. "It seems our counterparts are doing well. Heba and Atem are married now, and Set and Jou are planning to get married sometime next year."

"That's great!" Yugi beamed.

"Apparently, Heba's expecting a child." Malik continued. "He's due sometime this winter."

"Wow, really?" Yugi looked surprised. "We're more alike than I thought!"

"Or the king's a horndog." Joey muttered. "Anyways, how's Jou doing?"

"Just fine." Malik nodded to him. "He and Set are perfect together."

"I should hope so!" Joey crossed his arms.

"Apparently, Bakura snatched Ryou's counterpart and went to go live outside the city." Malik gestured to the whitenette. "From what I saw, they're living quite peacefully together."

Ryou smiled at the thought. "We'll have to go visit sometime."

"Yeah, just be ready for an onslaught of things we need to catch up on!" Joey snorted, pointing to Yugi. "Especially you."

Yugi blushed as Yami lay a protective hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure he stays right here with me."

"Yami..." Yugi went pink from embarassment.

As the friends talked and laughed, a certain boy in another time was lying, head on Atem's shoulder, sighing in content.

"I hope they made it okay," Heba commented.

"They did." Atem smiled in amusement. "Apparently, Yugi is just like you in many ways."

"What do you mean?" Heba looked confused, but as his hand went to his stomach, his eyes went wide. "You mean-!"

"Yep."

"That's so great!" Heba cheered. "I wish we could see them again!"

"We might, someday." Atem let a small smile grace his face. "We just might."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites/follows! I'm surprised so many liked this. Please stay tuned for (hopefully) more in the future!**


End file.
